The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Television programming content providers are increasingly providing a wide variety of content to consumers. Available content is typically displayed to the user using a grid guide. The grid guide typically includes channels and timeslots as well as programming information for each information timeslot. The programming information may include the content title and other identifiers such as actor information and the like.
Because the number of channels is so great, all of the channels cannot be simultaneously displayed on the screen display. A user can scroll up and down and sideways to see various portions of the program guide for different times and channels. Because of the large number of content titles, and timeslots and channels, is often difficult to decide on a program selection to view.